bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki:Basic Guidelines
This is a shortened guideline for user-friendliness. This includes a simple conclusion of prohibition policies, a simple explanation of system policies, and some special situation and recommendations. New Users can refer to these guidelines to understand the basic rules of this wiki. For further definitions, click here. A: Morality policies The main focus of the policies is on the behavior of users. This helps to create a peaceful community. Some examples of the rules enacted for this purpose will be listed briefly. A1: Be nice Don't harass, insult, threaten, or any physical or mental harm to others. Appropriate warning and constructive criticism are however allowed. A2: Be considerate Think of what others will feel if you do something. Will people feel annoyed if you revive dead posts, profanity, advertise, or use inappropriate or incomprehensible language/format? While policies may allow adequate use of them, these acts are mostly frowned upon, and are given strict restrictions. A3: Be contributing Do something useful, not only for yourself. Creation of User Pages, Blogs etc are excluded from this rule, but making Categories, Templates etc are highly frowned upon. B: Systems As a result of "inconsistent" definitions causing "controversies", these systems are added. B1: Enforcement Severity B2: Deletion and Speedy Deletion *Any requests of deletion or defense require a valid reason confirmed by staff members. *If the number of deletion requests is 3 more than the number of deletion defenses, the page will be deleted in about 2 days. **However, if improvements are provided and/or the requester agrees to cancel their request, the deletion will be cancelled. *Speedy deletions are made if the pages are: **Violating general policies **Almost empty **Created for the purpose of bringing negative opinion on users/conceptions **Recreated after deletion, without proper improvement **Requested by Author. B3: Adoption *You can adopt a conception if: **Said conception's author has agreed with the adoption; or **Said conception's author is inactive for 30+ days and the adoption is approved by a staff. *You are given full permission as an author of the conception, with the following exceptions: **You may not apply changes that doesn't stay true to the base idea; **You may not delete the conception as an author, or intentionally worsen the conception such that it gets deleted; and **If the previous owner of the conception doesn't agree with the adoption, the adoption can be revoked and the changes can be reverted. B4: License C: Special Situations These are the special cases where enforcement may be given differently. C1: Chat (Wiki and Discord) All policies still apply, albeit more lightly. C2: Blogs, Forums Blogs and Forums are for everything non-conception. You may use blogs for to talk about something more personal, and forum threads for discussion. All policies related to blogs and forums still apply. D: Recommendations These are some unwritten rules that were removed from the Policies. Although they are not enforced as a part of the policy, you are still recommended to follow these rules. D1: Organization You are encouraged to organize your contribution, such as conceptions and even blogs. Including: *One conception per page *Categorize your pages *Provide Documentation for Templates *Sign your conception (And at anywhere where the name of contributor is not given) D2: Impression For a better impression to new users in this wiki, you're encouraged to: *Be original with picture creation. Pictures directly copied from the internet (outside of bloons) are frowned upon. *Create links to other articles of this wiki, if any. This helps newer user understand the articles, and would help organization as well for general users. D3: Messaging These rules are mostly not enforced in the policies due to its exceptions, but repeated offense may still lead to a warning. You are discouraged to: *Revive a topic 30 days ago. This is known as Gravedigging or Necrobumping for older users. **You may still give comment to an old article. Overdoing it however is still not encouraged. *Post reply to a topic a few times in a row. This is known as Doubleposting or Multiposting, and are mostly recognized as spam unless for actual organization purposes. Postscript Credits to Conception Grandmaster Logologologol for compiling this shortened policies document. Category:Policy